A Valentine Surprise
by Ami Tendo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Tokyo again. Kagome is now 16 years old, and allowed to date.


Okay people. This is a revised story that I just had to rewrite. Anyway, it   
probably still sucks & still doesn't make much sense but oh well. If this still   
sounds really gay & corny to you then you're most likely reading the right   
thing. Maybe you could email me & help out a bit.   
  
**************  
  
A Valentine Surprise  
  
It's Valentine's Day once again. I'm finally sixteen, & my family agreed that I   
could actually have a date. I don't know if I should be relieved or annoyed.   
  
In the future or present, or whatever you want to call it, the person that   
actually likes me is just so dense. Hojo, he could be the densest person I know.   
In the past, the Sengoku Era, I'm not even sure if I should even count that.   
Inuyasha, the half-demon, half-human...   
  
I don't even know what to call him! It's just so confusing. He says that he   
always wanted me to be near him, & then he also says that he still thinks of   
Kikyo everyday because of what he had done to her. I don't know what I should   
do, because he's like a two-timer.   
  
Maybe I should go visit him. It's a perfect way to escape Hojo at least. He'll   
most likely come looking for me. & I definitely don't want to see him, especially   
today. Not with all this frustration that I have in me.   
  
I start to pack several things that I'll need when I cross into the well.   
Swimsuit, extra clothes, some stuff I might need if I come across any demons   
beside Inuyasha or Shippo, some more clothes, my sleeping bag, food. I go   
down to the kitchen & grab even more food that can withstand water. & then   
suddenly, I put in some chocolates that are in the heart boxes. I don't know   
why, but I keep it in there.   
  
I take my bow & arrows, & start to head for the well. Outside, Tokyo is still   
covered in snow, & I think I can see someone that looks a lot like Hojo &   
several of my friends heading up the stairs to the house.   
  
I make it to the well just in time to hear them knock on the door, & jump in.   
When I get out, I'm in the Feudal Era, the Warring States Period of Japan.   
The place where Inuyasha was...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thought I felt Kagome jump through the well, meaning that she's here, in the   
forest. Now I can smell her gentle scent. Why would she come back before the   
five days that she wanted to stay in her time? I start to sniff around, & once I   
caught her scent, I started to fly toward it. I didn't know why, I just felt like   
I needed to be close to her again. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen or   
smelled her for three days already.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was still snowing in the Sengoku Era too, but it looked more beautiful &   
majestic for some reason. It looked like how some people would think a perfect   
white Christmas Day would look like. All the snow on the ground and the trees,   
snow was practically everywhere. It was...breath-taking.   
  
I suddenly sensed Inuyasha. He was near, very close. I started to head   
toward the feeling, & then looked up. There he was in the Go-Shinboku Tree.   
As usual. He landed down next to me. I don't know why, but I felt happy to see   
him. I hugged him again, it just felt so right. I then pulled out the chocolate &   
gave it to him. Then I did something totally unexpected. I kissed him on the   
cheek.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she hugged me, I immediately knew that she had missed me a lot. When   
she gave me the candy, I was wondering why, but when she kissed me I just   
stood there, staring at her & blushing. I didn't know what to do. & then she   
shrugged & said, "Happy Valentine's Day?"   
  
I didn't know what day that was, but if it gave me a kiss & candy from Kagome,   
then I would definitely like it. & so on repulse, I hugged her & kissed her back.   
I don't know why.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He had kissed me back! & he was hugging me back too! I was so happy that I   
started to cry.   
Maybe he did like me a little bit more than Kikyo, because he was able to   
break the enchantment that she had put on him when he had thought that he had   
heard my voice. & at least he didn't think of me as a replacement for Kikyo. But   
how much longer will it take for me to be sure...   
  
**************  
  
Well, that's the story... Although I'm not even sure it can be called that. I'll   
most likely try to make another revised version of this. Okay, any comments,   
compliments, suggestions or flames at all please send it to   
ami_tendo@hotmail.com . 


End file.
